Janella in Wonderland
Janella in Wonderland is a 2014 Philippine first fantasy television series dubbed as fantaserye directed by the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian, starring the teen actress Janella Salvador in her first leading role as Janella Bernardo, a girl nicknamed the Princess of the Sea, whose turning good as a mermaid tale under the sea. Also, the first television series for the prime leading man Marlo Mortel on IBC. The fantasy series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from January 6, 2014 to July 18, 2014 on the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime. It is the nineth television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed and shot in high definition (HD). It was also the very first fantasy series of IBC in a primetime slot since 2004 dominance of two first fantasy series Marina and ''Marinara'' are both also the mermaid fantaseryes. The series was aired from Mondays to Fridays at 7:45 pm right after Express Balita and also became competition in a rival networks ABS-CBN's fantaserye Dyesebel and GMA Network's telefantasya Kambal Sirena in the same timeslot. Promotion Discover a fantasy made a splash in the deep blue sea about a mermaid tale from an underwater fantasy as IBC launch its very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. This project was given to Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador as the first lead role for the first-ever fantaserye in played character as the 15-year Janella Bernardo received acclaim from critics, after signing the contract superstar for IBC through Kapinoy Talent Center on November 29, 2013. This is her first venture into the "fantaserye genre," although this new series is a perfect mix of fantasy, light drama, romance, action and adventure as the cast and crew described the series. On December 13, 2013 on the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the show announced as the title Janella in Wonderland and will be shown on January 6, 2014 at 7:45pm, taking over the timeslot of the PBA games on Wednesday and Friday and now moved to Saturday and Sunday games. Along with Janella, other actors include her Be Careful With My Heart onsceen team-up partner Marlo Mortel, along with Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Shy Carlos, Alexandra Macanan, Kiko Estrada, Joshua Dionisio, Alfred Vargas, Kat Alano and Alessandra de Rossi. Primetime first-timer with director Jeffrey Jeturian hired as director for the fantaserye. In an interview, Salvador said that it was an unforgettable experience to shoot in the island and underwater sea in IBC's very first fantaserye for 2014. Since the story revolves about the teen mermaid tale in the deep blue sea. The full trailer was released on December 25, 2013 via the primetime series Safe In The Arms Of Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationide on Twitter as the official poster was released. From December 30, 2013 to January 3, 2014, Salvador will appeared and performed via the morning talk show Joey & Teysi where they promoted the very first fantasy series of IBC. On January 1, Marlo Mortel, Janella's love interest who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest, gave a special appearance. By January 3, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Alfred Vargas and Kat Alano are the guest appearance promoted for Janella's first ever fantasy series. A one-hour primer was made entitled Janella in Wonderland: The Making was aired on January 4, 2014 featuring exclusive behind-the-scenes footage and cast interviews of the very first fantasy series. It was aired a week before the fantasy series kicked-off on Kapinoy Primetime. Salvador promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on January 4, the same day of the fantasy series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Also present in the said screening was Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez. On January 5, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day, they also guested in the musical variety show It's Partytime, while Janella guested in Showbiz Star on January 6. Overview The opening intro and doing the opening recap for the narrator of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) she recorded in proper sequence as she was there so she knows what happened and was catching us up, a character in the show can easily narrate us on what’s happened without causing confusion which artificial narrators like to do before the scene of episode. An ending in narration of Janella before the ending credits with the scene of clips 'Synopsis' The story of Janella Bernardo (Sofia Millares) was born in 5-year-old, a young mermaid who is also the Princess of the Sea while Calissa (Kat Alano) and King Triton (Alfred Vargas) are the queen and king of the underwater kingdom of Oceana, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle, and is approached by pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles). The little sister of her mom Dianne (Angelu de Leon) and his dad Danny (Bobby Andrews). Marvin Ramos (Andrei Felix), a foster dad received the island. When the normal child in all respects, the victim to a curse by Bettina Ramos (Bettina Carlos), an older sister woman who seeks her vengeance. While underwater and the island was destroyed by fire and death, mom and dad pleased that Janella was fell down into the sea and she was sick under the sea, but instead, Janella (Janella Salvador) who turning 15, was awake while swim and she discovers that she can breathe in water as Janella used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and going to Oceana while Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma. So that, father King Triton and his adviser Sebastian (voiced by Elmo Magalona) that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden while Janella meets a sea lion Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista). In the land, Victor Ramos (Marlo Mortel), Janella's love interest, who will fall in love again. Meanwhile, Janella back to the land with her friends Fallon (Shy Carlos) and Andy (Alexandra Macanan) who are in high school. In Janella's house, her mom Dianne and his dad Danny give Janella to wear a school uniform. Because of that, Janella went to high school with her friends Fallon and Andy who is also on the same year level as she is, along with their classmates like Eric (Kiko Estrada), James (CJ Navatoo) and Ronald (Joshua Dionisio). In Ramos' house, Victor see that his foster dad Marvin and her oldest sister Bettina while Victor loves Janella. Janella tells his dad Danny, of the incident. Her mom Dianne gave his dad Danny explains that Janella's mother Jenine (Jenine Desiderio), and that Janella was given to their mom and dad as a baby to raise because she was born with legs. Janella believe that and goes to her friends Fallon and Andy, telling them the story. Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella is a mermaid. Zuma explains to Janella that her mother is Mayleen, previous queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. Mayleen's current queen is Eris, Calissa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Mayleen went missing years earlier. Zuma hopes that Janella will claim her birthright and usurp Eris. Janella refuses, and in her anger throws the necklace she'd been wearing since she was an infant. The smashed pendant reveals a magical image of Calissa, confirming that she is alive. Janella uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and agrees to go to Oceana in the hopes that Mayleen can make Janella normal again. With Zuma as her guide, Janella arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends Syrenka (Jai Agpangan) and Kim (Joj Agpangan), and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. The Destinies tell Janella that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Eris: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfish and Eris' protective necklace. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Fallon and Andy for help with research. They find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave and the Dreamfish in the Adenato currents. Janella talks to Fallon and Andy with a device and they find out where the Celestial Comb is: in a cave guarded by large jellyfish. Zuma, Syrenka and Kim try to distract the jellyfish while Janella and Snouts get the comb. They get it and escape before the cave collapses. Janella contacts Fallon and Andy again, and they locate the Dreamfish (Ciara Sotto). They get the Dreamfish and then, to get Eris' necklace, Janella, Syrenka and Andy sing a song Queen of the Waves (but with different lyrics) to her in a festival to distract her. Eris becomes angry and makes a whirlpool to get rid of Janella, and Janella gets sucked in. Janella asks the Dreamfish for help, and it offers to let her go home and pretend nothing ever happened. Janella refuses and magically gets a real mermaid tail. She escapes the whirlpool with her new, strong tail and takes Eris' necklace. Calissa makes more Merillia, and Janella finds out that Eris couldn't defeat Calissa because Eris is unable to make any Merillia. Eris chases after Janella and Eris ends up caught in one of her own whirlpools. She is taken to the bottom of the deepest trench in the ocean. Janella frees Calissa and Calissa cures the ocean with her Merillia. She also won her daughter a necklace that will let her be human again, as well as a mermaid whenever she wishes. Janella goes back to the land. Janella will be a mermaid tale at the island to explore the deep. How will mom Dianne and dad Danny giving Janella as the mermaid tale of the sea? Janella goes to her friends Fallon and Andy who are showing that take the picture for Victor, Janella's love interest who called it Mallows. Snouts appears to the girls like Fallon and Andy with his boyfriend Victor, confirmed that Janella will go swimming while she uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceana to tell her mother Calissa for the good news. Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma. Janella looks at the water for her with Zuma's mermaid friends Syrenka and Kim. In order to obtain Eris' necklace, Janella, Syrenka and Kim then approach Eris directly, performing a song and dance to distract her long enough for Janella to grab Eris' necklace. In a rage, Eris creates a whirlpool to banish Janella to the deepest depths of the ocean. While inside the whirlpool, Janella calls the Dreamfish for help. The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back to the island and erase her mermaid half for good. Janella rejects the wish and accepts her responsibility as princess of Oceana. Due to this, Janella got a mermaid tail, which she uses to escape the whirlpool herself. Janella reveals her identity to the people of Oceana, proving her identity by brandishing the Celestial Comb. Eris rushes Janella, and after a chase Janella is able to lure Eris into the whirlpool. Eris is trapped and sent into the deepest depths of the ocean. Janella finds and sets Calissa free. Calissa is queen again, and makes Calissa healthy once more. In the aftermath, Janella confesses that she misses her life as a human, and Calissa gives her a magical necklace that enables her to be a human or mermaid whenever she wishes. Janella returns to land, where she is reunited with her family with Victor. “Oh my gee, i'm so exciting mermaid princess how Janella fall in love again because this mermaid tail girl in the land that I have received this year,” said Janella who admitted that she has become attached to her character. I'm so oh my super gee, i'm Janella Bernardo feels the magic for me. Janella gave Pet Fish (Nel Gomez), Zuma and Sebastian (Elmo Magalona) are in the splash of beach. Now that the mermaid ending of Janella’s fairytale near, the Princess of the Sea in island at the beachfront home and the Paradise Cove. Who will kiss Victor charming fall in love again? She reunited for the family at home received the house island. In the end of the story for the sea, at the beach, Oh My G, Janella loves Victor who kiss me while as she jumps into the water and they elude their pursers Janella uding her magical necklace and transform into a mermaid tail who will fall in love again. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom as Victor kiss Janella. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo - Oh my gee, a girl nicknamed Princess of the Sea, who's half human and half mermaid while turning into a mermaid tale under the sea. Their parents death when she was a baby so her mother Queen Calissa gave baby Janella to her mom and dad to raise, thinking that she will be safe on land than in the ocean. Her queen of the mermaid Calissa and she is a teenager sister of mom and dad. Janella is a teen actress to play the role at age 15 by wearing the "pink-colored" fish tail much like a dolphin. She's the princess of Oceana and has a pink tail. * Marlo Mortel as Victor Ramos - A popular boy as Janella's love interest. Janella calls him "Mallows". * Angelu de Leon as Dianne Bernardo - Janella's mom * Bobby Andrews as Danny Bernardo - Janella's dad * Andrei Felix as Marvin Ramos - A boy who is interest with Bettina and his bestfriend Victor. * Bettina Carlos as Bettina Ramos - An oldest sister of the sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance as the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse with friend Marvin. Supporting Cast * Shy Carlos as Fallon Reyes - One of Janella's best friends. * [[Alexandra Macanan|'Alexandra Macanan']] as Andy Reyes - Janella's other best friend. Her personality makes her the first one to believe that Janella is mermaid. * [[Kiko Estrada|'Kiko Estrada']] as Eric Bautista - Classmate from high school. * CJ Navato as James Pomol - Classmate from high school. * [[Joshua Dionisio|'Joshua Dionisio']] as Ronald Dan - Classmate from high school. 'Mermaids' * Kat Alano as Calissa Bernardo - Janella's mother. She was the Queen regnant Queen of Oceana, until her evil younger sister, Eris, stole the throne from her. * Alfred Vargas as King Triton - The widower king underwater kingdom of Oceana with his magic trident. * Jai Agpangan as Syrenka Gonzales - One of Janella's best friends and super-stylish mermaids. They own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Janella gets a mermaid makeover. They own Snouts, a sea lion pup. They help Merliah fight the evil Eris. * Joj Agpangan as Kim Gonzales - One of Janella's best friends and super-stylish mermaids. They own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Janella gets a mermaid makeover. They own Snouts, a sea lion pup. They help Janella fight the evil Eris. * Mikee Lee as Michael Domingo - A merman prince of the underwater. * Yen Santos as Louise Tolentino - She is a destiny girl of the underwater island surf. * Paolo Serrano as Ryan Adam - The forces of underwater stormed. The Destinies Three girls named Dee, Deanne and Deandra (their names are only shown in the credits) who own a hair salon and can also see the future. They tell Janella the three tools she needs to defeat Eris and restore Oceana. * Celine Lim as Deanne * Dexie Daulat as Dee * Aria Cariño as Deandra 'Sea creatures (voice)' * Alyanna Angeles as Zuma - A pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Janella. A sparkly pink dolphin who shows Janella around the ocean kingdom and helps her save Calissa. She is almost the same size as Janella. Zuma appears to the girls (such as Falon and Andy) and later Victor, confirming that Janella is a mermaid. * Elmo Magalona as Sebastian - A small red Jamaican crab who acts the king's adviser King Triton. * Harvey Bautista as Snouts - A helpful sea lion who is friends of Janella. He belongs to Syrenka and Kim. * Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish - The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. * Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish - The pet fish who is he give Janella's fisher pets. * Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish * Josh Padilla as Remo - A yellow-and-green striped seahorse who is Eris' sidekick. Remo is constantly abused by Eris. He leads Janella to where Clarissa is held as soon as Eris is defeated. He likes to blow through a shell. * Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi - His name is a based on him being a puffer fish who works as a paparazzi. Villains * [[Alessandra de Rossi|'Alessandra de Rossi']] as Eris - An evil mermaid with an orange tail whose a sister of Calissa and aunt of Janella. She is the one who overthrew Calissa and became their new evil queen. Everyone in the kingdom is afraid of her. The main antagonist of the film. She is jealous of evil underwater and imprisons her to become queen. * Meryll Soriano as Ursula - A fictional character as the sea witch. A powerful cecaelian sea witch who occasionally antagonizes Janella. * RJ Ledesma as Shark (voice) * Derrick Monasterio as Dragon Fish (voice) Extended Cast * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred - Victor's young brother. * Victor Anastacio as Lloyd Ramiro - High school teacher. 'Special Participation' * Sofia Millares as young Janella Bernardo - It was born in 5-year-old girl as a kid, takes on a journey to trace her origins until she finds out that she is the daughter of a merman and a human. * Jenine Desideiro as Jenine Bernardo - Janella's mother that she gives a daughter girl. A flashback of the mother explains Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Jenine as a baby to raise because she was born with family. * Freddie Webb as Daniel Bernardo '- Janella's grandfather that he gaves a daughter. * 'Franchesca Salcedo as young Shy Gonzales * Barbie Sabino as young Andy Reyes Episodes Reception 'Ratings' This series has started the trend of fantaserye (Fantasy series) mania for IBC. Since its premiere telecast, Janella in Wonderland debuted with a pilot episode garnered a 31.1% household rating, dominated its two competitors ABS-CBN's Honesto (29.0%) and GMA's Adarna (12.0%). By January 23, the fantasy series was at number 1 once more reigns the Philippine primetime TV shows as the fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador hit an all-time high national TV rating of has garnered a 33.2% household rating, beating its rivals Honesto (31.4%) and Adarna (13.3%) in dominating primetime slot. Since then, Janella in Wonderland's ratings proved is the #1 most-watched fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings while Maghihintay Sa'yo was the #1 teleserye on Philippine TV, also the strongest ratings-wise on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime and its timeslot. As of March 17, 2014, the fantasy series remained its lead despite its 11-week-airing and now gains the rival mermaid fantasy with an average rating of registered a 34.1% in the ratings share nationwide, beating the entrance of Sirena Wars like ABS-CBN's Dyesebel which is top-billed by Anne Curtis with 32.8% and GMA's Kambal Sirena also top-billed by Louise delos Reyes with only 17.9% in the month of March, based on the Kantar Media-TNS data survey. In time for its 54th year anniversary of IBC, the fantaserye craze continues as for making Janella in Wonderland, the number 1 most-watched fantserye toppling Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena for the top slot after 3-weeks and gains its primetime shows lead in Mega Manila and nationwide ratings. Mall tour After its successful premiere and the viewers' charm support, the cast of Janella in Wonderland, name the only primetime princess Janella Salvador lead the show has launched Janella in Wonderland: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In February 5, the cast visited Trinoma Activity Center in Quezon City followed by an appearance in February 12 at SM City Lucena. More fans who want to join and attend Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour to buy the event of licensing and merchandising like shirts, bags, slippers, dress, mermaid suits, toys, dolls, necklace and beautiful bracelet in the venue. In February 28, Mortel, Salvador, Felix, Carlos and Dionisio stopped by at Sinulog Festival in Cebu City. On March 13, Mortel and Salvador visited in its grand fans’ day at the SM City Iloilo. In April 4-6, Janella Salvador visited at Marikina Sports Complex in Marikina City, Philippines as well as being part of the Kapinoy Live: Fans Day Caravan concert along with Marlo Mortel and Andrei Felix to promote the fantasy series. The cast continued the tour in SM City Baguio in April 19 for the grand fans thanksgiving celebration and was followed by a tour at Robinsons Place Roxas in May 3. Critics The director of Janella in Wonderland is the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian, tagged Janella Salvador as the Multimedia Princess now hailed as the Primetime Princess of IBC based on her portrayal as Janella. She started: "She is realy good. Oh my gee, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this this fantaserye would surely rate, oh my super gee. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella in Wonderland Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'DVD Release' IBC has released Janella in Wonderland on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes. 'Janella in Wonderland mobile game' In February 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella in Wonderland. This is the first mobile game based on a Philippine television series. IBC Interactive plans to make more mobile games based on popular television shows of IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, KapinoyLand and Maya Loves Sir Chief. Music Due to the success of the fantaserye, the soundtrack album Janella in Wonderland: The Official Soundtrack was released January 24, 2014 by IBC Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by Janella Salvador, led by the show's lullaby love theme song Hanggang Kailan. The second single, A Part of Me was released in February 20. The third single is the dance craze track Mermaid Party in March 3. Due to success of the show, the album was also certified Gold according to IBC Records. 'Track listing' # Hanggang Kailan (written by Ryan Cayabyab, arranged by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador # Yesterday's Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador (also from the album Oh My G!) # Urong Sulong (compsoed by Lito Camo) - Janella Salvador # When She Loved Me (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador # Panaginip (music by Lorrie Ilustre and lyrics by Dennis Garcia) - Janella Salvador #''A Part of Me'' (Roselle Nava) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador # Yakap (Charice) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador (also from the album Oh My G!) # Mermaid Party (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador Awards and nominations 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Princess of Philippine Television (Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Most Promising Love Team on Television (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Top Rating Primetime Fantasy 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2014 Winner, Best TV Drama Series 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series Stars) - Won (Janella Salvador) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series) - Won Trivia *This marks Salvador's first project and the first television series for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract star thru Kapinoy Talent Center. *This fantasy series gave Janella Salvador as the Primetime Princess of IBC on Philippine television. *A good summer tale before the series, Janella Salvador is a diving course while taping started while she using her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid. Her role required her to swim up to 60 ft (18 m). Salvador's mermaid tail costume's colors ("pink-colored") for the mermaid tale compared to the tail colors from the film Splash. *This is IBC's first-ever fantaserye in the primetime block, and commonly known as the sirena-serye since Marimar and Marinara aired in 2004. *It also marked Marlo Mortel's first primetime series under IBC and his hottest Kapinoy leading man. *Both Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel are also appear in Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. *After the primetime teleserye Esperanza, the is also the second project of the loveteam Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews under IBC. *This is also the second primetime project of Andrei Felix after My Family Xyriel. *This is also the first primetime series of Bettina Carlos on IBC. *The theme song of Janella in Wonderland is Hanggang Kailan which was originally performed by Sarah Geronimo from the 2004 movie Lastikman: Unang Banat. References See also *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *Will IBC-13's Janella in Wonderland Made A Splash on Primetime? *‘Janella in Wonderland’ – IBC's Very First Fantaserye Starring Janella Salvador – Full Trailer *X'Mas-New Year Sked 2013-2014 *IBC-13 Launches Janella Salvador as a Primetime Princess in her First Fantaserye 'Janella in Wonderland' Premieres January 6 *Janella in Wonderland - IBC's First Fantasy Series *Revamp for Kapinoy Primetime *Show kicks off IBC-13's new prime time strategy launches its first fantasy series *Express Balita tops the ratings game; Janella in Wonderland debuts in primetime of IBC *IBC-13 enters the primetime fantaserye battle with its first fantasy series about the mermaid *'Janella in Wonderland' Makes a Splash Princess in National TV Ratings *Battle of ‘sirenas,’ ratings queens looms *IBC 13 ready to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA 7 *Fantasy on IBC-13's 'Viva Box Office' *Janella Salvador as Janella in IBC-13's Fantasy Series “Janella in Wonderland” *Janella Salvador signing a contract with IBC *IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Hits Its All-Time High National TV Ratings *IBC up for trying new things *IBC, DZTV and iDMZ Win Top Honors at UPLB Gandingan 2014 Awards *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Beats ‘Honesto' and 'Adarna' *IBC Primetime Programs Captured Top 5 in National TV Ratings *IBC Starts the Year Certified Tops TV Ratings in January *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Superstar Janella Salvador Wants to Be an Inspiration to Young Kids *'Janella in Wonderland' joins with 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' in nationwide TV ratings *"Janella in Wonderland" is Now One of IBC's Biggest Moneymakers *10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 Winners Announced *TOP 6 MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAIDS ON TV *Coming Soon: My Little Janella, Plus Other IBC Updates *Janella Salvador’s new shows on IBC-13: fantasy series, teen drama *Poll: Dyesebel vs Kambal Sirena vs Janella in Wonderland: Which is the better mermaid series? *Anne Curtis Reacts to IBC's Janella in Wonderland and GMA's Kambal Sirena *Janella Salvador love-team Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel and Michael Martinez *Kambal Sirena, Dyesebel Won’t Begin Simultaneously *14 showbiz sirenas *Battle of the Mermaids: 'Dyesebel' vs 'Kambal Sirena' vs 'Janella in Wonderland' *Ahead of ‘Dyesebel’ and ‘Janella in Wonderland,’ ‘Kambal Sirena’ makes a splash *Fifty-four year high for IBC *Janella Salvador versus Anne Curtis and Louise delos Reyes: Who is the better mermaid? *GMA 7, ABS-CBN and IBC 13 battles it out with ‘Sirenaserye’ *IBC 13 Exec Mark Reyes proud about high ratings *Fishfight Begins this Monday as "Dyesebel" Pits Against "Janella in Wonderland" and "Kambal Sirena" on Primetime *Battle of the Mermaids on Primetime TV: "Kambal Sirena" vs. "Dyesebel" *Janella in Wonderland got 34.1% on its new rivals *'Janella in Wonderland' Now Battled For Two Rival Fantaseryes *Dyesebel, Kambal Sirena and Janella in Wonderland: An epic clash of TV mermaids *How did Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland fare in the ratings game? *National TV Ratings (March 17 and 18, 2014): 'Janella in Wonderland' drowns 'Dyesebel' and 'Kambal Sirena' *Janella beats Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena *Dyesebel drowns competitor mermaid *Mermaids and other supernaturals *IBC goes Anime Kapinoy block *Janella Salvador as IBC's Only Primetime Princess *Janella meets Kirarin *Battle of the Primetime: Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel vs. Kambal Sirena vs. Janella in Wonderland (Week 1) *Janella Salvador debuting its another solo album *Primetime princess to promote mermaid fantasy series *National TV Ratings (April 1 to 3, 2014) – ‘Dyesebel’ Tops Primetime, ‘Meteor Garden’ Leads Afternoon Viewership *IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate *13,000 Fans Celebrate with Janella Salvador and Abby Bautista in ‘Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour’ *IBC Board of Directors explain programming decision to air pure series daliy *Mermaid wars *Channel 13 back in harness *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Stars to Bond with Fans this Saturday in TriNoMa *ATC @ IBC: CAN IT CHANGE THE TV LANDSCAPE *Maria Fernanda Yepes — The Only Reason Why You’d Want to Watch “La Teniente” *IBC 13 being revived with new TV shows *Love romance and action on IBC 13's power primetime *Is IBC Set to Join ABS-CBN and GMA's Bandwagon *Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Day at SM North EDSA on June 21, 2014 Schedule *Janella in Wonderland airs The Mermaid Finale this July *Of mermaids and men *Janella Salvador's Photos - Janella Salvador | Facebook *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Mermaids in television Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine drama Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series External links *Official Site *Janella in Wonderland on Facebook *Janella in Wonderland on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Mermaids in television Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine drama Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series